Namiętne Serca 1
by Katarzyn Pleopucja
Summary: W konwencji slash. Lupin i Snape.


_Remus Lupin wyjął swego długiego, a Snape zaczął ślinić się jak dziecko. Gdy to robili, Snape jęczał do Księżyca i prosił w duchu, by w końcu wyszło zza chmury i zmieniło mężczyznę nad nim w potężnego, płodnego wilkołaka._

Stali w kolejce po viagrę. W ich umysłach rozbłyskały obrazy wczorajszej nocy. Żądza Snape'a została natychmiastowo i bezapelacyjnie podsycona nimi. Duży palec, skryty za butem, niewidoczny dla nikogo, rozpoczął miarowy tan, którym miał zastąpić tan innej częściej ciała, nieco dłuższej, poręczniejszej i bardziej użytecznej (zdaniem Severusa).

Lupin mimowolnie zmrużył oczy, czując za sobą ciepło znanego ciała. Poczuł nagle delikatne muśnięcie jego ręki gdzieś na wysokości bioder. Uśmiechnął się i kurze łapki przy oczach zaznaczyły się jeszcze mocniej. Wąs zlewał się z uśmiechem i tworzyły razem twór idealny. Rozkoszny, ciepły i chętny. Severus mógł sobie to tylko wyobrażać i jak Bóg na niebie, wyobrażał sobie! Wyobrażał!... mało powiedziane. Brzuch Snape'a drgnął na całej powierzchni.

Wewnętrzne konwulsje, jakby Obcy chciał się z niego wydostać, stały się zabójczo nie do zniesienia, choć w sposób nie do ujarzmienia przyjemny. Remus dostrzegł kątem oka (choć to anatomicznie niemożliwe, tak, tak...), że babcia stojąca przed nimi i kupująca Aspirynę zerka na ich niewyżyte, spięte, wyczekujące rozkoszy twarze. Czyżby aż tak emitowali seksapilem i gotowością do uprawiania miłości? Sami nie wiedzieli, po prostu egzystowali jako byty oczekujące. Uśmiechnęli się półgębkiem. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie.

– Poprosimy viagrę – rzekł pewnie Lupin, gładząc wąsa.

– Ile? – młoda sprzedawczyni dopytała się, oceniając aparycję Remusa i przesyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie.

Jej _ile_ było tak obsceniczne, powiedziane jakby pytała Lupina jak tam jego „pyta". Ile centymetrów? Ile? Ile...?...? Wszystkie w Hogwarcie WIDZIAŁY! Lupin nabył jako nauczyciel chorobliwą pasję POKAZYWANIA uczennicom Hogwartu i czerpania satysfakcji z widoku ich WIELKICH oczu... a potem następowało to, co lubił najbardziej...

Zapinał, przygryzał filuternie język. _Możesz pomarzyć, rozwiązła kurtyzano..._ I zmykał, kocurek.

Kochał patrzeć na miny. Na te miny.

Nie żeby do Hogwartu przyjmowano same panny lekkich obyczajów (choć Dumbledore zapewne stara się, aby jakaś równowaga była – za czysto też nie może być). Po prostu Remus czasem dobierał słowa ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy, hulaj dusza.

Lubił robić takie hamskie „zarciki", choć wiedział, że Hagrid skrzętnie wyszukuje chętnych, gorących panien wśród uczennic. Lupin zaś miał tego jedynego. Snape'a. Nie żeby łączyło ich coś więcej. To była czysta, nieczysta fizyczność. Ich ciała dopasowane były do siebie idealnie.

– Dużo tej WIAGRY, prosimy! – Snape wrzasnął przez ramię Lupina i cała kolejka złożona z około dziesięciu ludzi poruszyła się gwałtownie, z pewnym zgorszeniem JAKBY.

Kupili i odeszli. Ekspedientka spąsowiała nieznacznie. Snape i Lupin nie wytrzymywali. Przy kasach było WC. Pobiegli doń wręcz, z ekscytacji obmacując się, gdy mijali ludzi w kolejce.

– Wsadzaj, wsadzaj! – Lupin warczał, a wąsy latały jakby żyły własnym życiem, orbitowały w ciasnej ubikacyjce.

– Ach! – Snape jęknął.

Jego ręka ugrzęzła gdzieś między Alfa Orionis, papierem toaletowym, a na wpół zdjętą marynarką Lupina.

Dwa ciała uderzyły o ściankę.

Ludzie kręcili głowami, gdy do apteki wkroczyli dwaj rośli policjanci. Zapukali do WC, choć regularne pukanie dobiegało już ze środka.

– Otwierać, policja! Zakłócacie porządek, panowie...

 _Panowie_ wypowiedziane było niepewnie, jakby policjant nadal nie dowierzał relacjom klientom.

Kopnął drzwi, rumieniąc się mimowolnie, Drugi z boku spożywał pączka.

– Otwierać, ale już! Bo wyważę drzwi!

Nie musiał. Otwarły się samoistnie i na podłogę poza-ubikacyjną wypadli z efektowną przewrotką Remus Lupin i Severus Snape cali w skowronkach. Śmiali się i patrzyli na się drapieżnie.

– To było dobre! – Snape obrzucił Lupina namaszczającym wejrzeniem.

Lupin uniósł głowę i dobrowolnie uniósł gołe ramiona do skucia kajdankami.

– Jeremy! Daj jakiś koc! Nie mogą tak iść przez centrum handlowe...

– Tam powinny być ich ubrania.

Jeremy wziął ostatni kęs pączka, a jego kumpel zanurkował w WC. Jeremy wypuścił powietrze nozdrzami, nic go już w życiu nie zaskoczy.

– Panowie, nie zawsze wychodzi publicznie... Nie pierwszy raz łapię takich jak wy... – zaczął mlaskać gumą do żucia. – Na przyszłość lepiej sobie to planujcie...

Snape i Lupin wymienili spojrzenia i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Wszyscy na nich patrzyli, zbiegło się pół centrum handlowego! Policja dobijała się do środka! WC pełne opakowań po viagrze! Oni nadzy, na podłodze!

 _Na przyszłość lepiej sobie to planujcie..._ Severus i Remus pokręcili głowami z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie było aż tak źle... – rzekł Lupin i spojrzał tak drapieżnym, poufnym wzrokiem, że guma... wyleciała z ust... Jeremy'emu.


End file.
